The Mysterious Passeridae
by Stormzee
Summary: Post AWE, With five years past since the passing of Davy Jones and Lord Beckett, a new force is driving Pirates to extinction.  Different times, different rules, but same players, the world of the Caribbean is about to change. Who are you loyal to? UPDATE
1. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own the characters that T&T created. I do, though, claim rights to the characters and the plot that I have created so please do not repost this story without permission.

Anyways, on the story begins.

**The Mysterious Passeridae**

**Chapter One**

_The Betrayal_

A shadowy figure moved slowly through the abandoned hut. The lone flicker of her candle was a horrid way to light a hut that normally was golden with light. She did not have much time nor did she know exactly what she was looking for which made her job quite a bit harder. She moved in such a motion that her boots which were used to walking on a boat at sea made no noise at all. Her eyes quickly moved from object to jar to object in search of the supposed key that her Captain, Captain Prewett, was in desperate search of. She had her own reasons to wanting the key, a reason that she had not seen in years but a debt was a debt. She was obligated to fill her debt so he no longer held his life saving story over her no more.

As she made her way back further and further into the hut, she noticed that a wall had collapsed outward allowing the moonlight to cast its' beams on a table that had eight empty glasses that seemed to be left over from a gathering of some sorts. Her drawn sword glinted in the moonlight as she walked into the light. She noticed something beyond the table. She moved towards the objects like a moth to the light. On a partially hidden table were dolls…dolls that she could only believe were voodoo dolls. She moved her candle closer to see if she could recognize any of the such figures that were on the table in front of her. Although, she did not recognize any of the dolls, she still was tempted to pick up one doll whose clothing was different on one side of the body compared to the other. One the right side of the figure, it was wearing what it looked to be the Royal Navy's uniform but it was blue indicating rank. The other side was also blue but tattered and worn clothing. The notion of a pirate quickly entered her head but the half and half clothing was strange to say the least.

A creaking of wood from behind her sent a shiver down her back. She raised her head slightly as she gripped her sword tighter. In fluid movement, she turned as quickly as she could raising her sword to eyelevel with who ever had tried to sneak up on her. Her sword was met with equal ability as their loud crash of metal contact sent almost a shockwave of emotions through the hut. Her fear and fieriness meeting his annoyance and superiority blew out her candle leaving only the light of the moon and the glint of their swords.

"Who would be slinking into this hut to stick you Colette?" Captain Prewett commented as he struck a match to light his youthful face. Colette quickly lowered her sword to her superior who obviously grew impatient to her searching. "I am pleased that you found her hut but I am assuming that she left nothing here worth plundering?"

"No sir, just trinkets of no value, at least that is what I assume," Colette stated with a hint of anger on her lips. She had hated Prewett since he had cheated her out of her money to make it back to England three years prior. But he still could not trust her, after what she did for him for taking her money. Granted, he shouldn't trust her but who's really counting the points for and against who needs to trust who.

"Thank you for your help Colette but we'll take it from here," he said with a nod of his head. The men from the ship flooded the small hut. Panic rose through her throat as she realized that Prewett was just using her to find the hut of her mother's friend. Two of the men grabbed Colette and dragged her to the back. The taller of the two released her as he kicked out the door. The other, a dusty blond, pushed her hard right out the hole the other created. Her sword went flying one direction while she went another. The men laughed as the blond went for her sword while the tall man grabbed Colette's ankle and began to drag her to the river away from the hut. Her kicks were fruitless against the strength of the brute dragging her. Sticks on the ground raked at her skin as the ground grew softer with moisture. Colette fought at the ground with her fingers trying to find a stick or anything that could be used as a weapon against the brutes of pirates that were dragging her back to the lagoon. Her fingers wrapped around a decent sized stone that was smooth like it had just washed up from the waters. Colette's shirt caught on a root and was pulled up exposing her back to the rough ground. She tried to arch her shoulders in a way to keep her back off the ground but there were too many roots to keep her off the ground. And as quickly as she was dragged out, the pirates stopped moving bringing her to an abrupt stop. Colette sat up, using her elbows to sit in more of a comfortable position rather than one of forced labor.

"So, what are your plans now, is it really worth what you are going to do versus what you could do," Colette rattled off hoping that the two could not hear the shaking of her voice. The tall pirate frowned as the blond pirate turned to her.

"What do you mean," he asked as he pulled a rope out of the bushes. Colette swallowed her pride and took a deep breath. She cocked her head like her brother taught her with a hint of a smile. These two were definitely not the brightest pirates in the chest of gold and Colette knew exactly the steps she needed to take to move her way out of this spot of trouble. The voice that interrupted her thoughts next completely destroyed all of her plans.

"What she means is you have given her a way to escape by dragging her on the ground. But unfortunately, she probably did not notice the second ship that made bluff by your own as she foolishly searched the hut by herself," A third voice introduced. Colette did not need to look too much to her right to notice that the three pirates were now surrounded by guards of East India Trading Company. "Heavens, did I forget to introduce myself. Lord Jameson is the name; I believe that you met know my friend quite well Colette. You definitely are not what I expected; I at least thought you would look slightly more like your brother." Colette finally let her eyes rest on the long winded Englishman who looked nothing like his friend. They both were tall but he was blond compared to Captain Prewett's dark locks. Lord Jameson had an air around him of complete and total control, one to which Colette was honestly worried about how she would get out of this mess whereas with Captain Prewett, she did know of some weaknesses. With her leg still in the air, Colette wiggled her toes and tapped her fingers. She honestly felt completely screwed.

"Well, now that you have found us and this is useless," Colette paused, throwing her rock aside that she had wrapped her fingers so tightly around. "And how might a pirate be any use to a man of the law?" Lord Prewett allowed a tight lipped smile to grow on his face. He was not used to a woman of Colette's daring but it was a new age. He had many plans for her, the main in which was a fast drop and a sudden stop while he watched but she might prove more useful than she appeared to be.

"Bait," he whispered. A quick nod and the two other pirates walked away while to men of the company quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. Shackles quickly were produced and clamped tightly on both wrists. Colette rapidly searched her mind for the meaning behind the word bait. The only thing she could think of had to do with him, and he was someone that she had not seen in years.

"If it is him you seek, how do you know he will come?" Colette shouted as boats appeared in the lagoon just beyond their standing.

"Because he will, it just will not be you but you have just become one of the most dispensable of the creatures that we have located," he snarled. Was he speaking in ridiculous riddles? Colette was beside herself as they pushed closer to the boats. She tried to push her feet into the ground to slow the progress to the ugly ships that waited off the banks. The East India Trading Company's flag flickered in the windy bay as Colette debated if this could be her final adventure in the Caribbean.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think, keeps the muses happy ;)**_


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

Disclaimer: Let me check...nope, I still don't own anything to do with Pirates that Disney created. I do, though own the plot and personal characters of this story so please don't repost this anywhere without permission!

To the Readers...thanks for coming back for the next part of The Mysterious Passeridae. I hope you all have enjoyed the first part and are ready for the next. Anyone figure out what a Passeridae is yet?

**Chapter Two**

_No Rest for the Wicked..._

Colette watched as the dingy boat passed the ship that all of her worldly possessions sat waiting for her; A drawing of her mother, a coin from her father that she never knew, the rest of her clothes. Waters splashed into the water as Colette kicked the side of the boat hard. She had tried so hard to never be on one ship for more than a year, to never be more than a face that is remembered but a name that is not. The winds in the lagoon began to pick up to a more forceful push than a friendly reminder. Colette's light brown hair moved across her face as she turned her head to the wind. Out, just beyond the shores was the East India Trading Company's ship with their colors drawn. Just to her right sat Lord Jameson who apparently did not want her out of his sight until they reached the boat's brig. A question was itching beneath the surface that Colette just could not ignore.

"What does Captain Prewett get in return of my imprisonment?" Colette snarled as she visibly fought the shackles around her wrist. Her temper was steaming mad and she could barely control herself.

"He gets information, some in which he should have been aware of for many weeks now instead of searching for a key which I already have. He also receives a pardon for hosting at least ten pirates. Two remain loyal to him, you have been captured, four have escaped, and three have surprisingly pledged their loyalty to the company," Jameson said with a smile on his smug face. Colette just wanted to lash out at him with the shackles but she held on to reality. The three might be who she hoped which means that she might have more of a way out of the mess than she thinks.

"You already have the key? But since five years ago when Davy Jones was sent to his own locker…" Colette trailed off. The idea that Jameson had captured the newest Captain of the Dutchman was almost unthinkable but it did not stop her jaw from dropping.

"Putting the points together now are we? The disappearance of Hector Barbossa, the sinking of the Pearl, usual weather,"

"The disappearance of most pirates," Colette argued back, interrupting Jameson. For the past five years, pirates had been slowly vanishing into thin air. Some pirates were blaming the amount of storms and hurricanes that had been cursing all shores around the world. Others believed that there was a supernatural force at hand. Colette believed that the company was once again purging all the waters of pirates for once and for all.

"As I was saying, the last and most usual piece of the puzzle, the captain of the Dutchman has abandoned his men," Jameson said with a smile. Colette shook her head as he began to laugh. She knew the legend as well as any other pirate. The ship needed a captain. The captain needed the ship to survive because there was more than one life at stake. "And now the ship wanders aimlessly waiting for a sign from the captain, one that will probably never come."

"It is hard to send a sign when you are captive of the company," dared Colette. He was leading her right into the mouth of hell while he was planning something. She tapped the shackles as Jameson made no move to correct her in the plans that he had already succeed in accomplishing. Colette gently let her head drop trying to show defeat although she could just wiggle her hand enough to begin to pull it out of the shackle. The dingy was slowing down as the rowers pushed the final few meters out of the way to come beside the East India ship. She squeezed her hand as tightly as she could as she eased her right hand out of the shackle. Half of the men in the dingy stood up to climb up the side of the ship.

Lord Jameson pulled out the rope that he used to pull Colette into the dingy with planning on using it to help pull her up into the ship. He turned to Colette expecting her to be staring him down but the young pirate was looking towards the shore. Her shirt, which was already a deep red, seemed to glow as the sun began to rise on the horizon. He noticed that her hat was no longer on her head but floating away on the ocean's swells. Jameson reached forward and looped the rope around her left shackle. He placed a quick knot but never saw her coming. The time for him looking down was just enough time to allow Colette to pull her freed right arm back for a right hook that he would still feel in his face in two weeks from the date. Colette felt the power move right out of her arm into his face as she watched in satisfaction that he fell back, hitting his body on the boat. The surprise that she caused gave her enough time to dive right off of the boat straight down into the waters beyond the lagoon.

The men on the dingy scrambled to grab Colette or the rope that Jameson had tied to her shackle right before she jumped. The dingy though, was not used to such sudden movements, rocked violently with the men. Jameson quickly jumped to his feet in fear that the men would see the stunned look on his face and immediately began to shout orders to the crew. The rope continued to shorten as men fell over themselves with the rocking of the boat. A few smarter men abandoned the dingy and climbed back onto the company's ship while others fell into the waters that Colette sought her freedom in.

The weight of her shackle on her left hand and her sheer fear of being captured again drove Colette to dive as deep as she could move. Her quick plan was to first to get on the other side of the huge boat but from there she was at a loss of what to do. Colette swam as fast as she could to make it to the other side before anyone on the ship realized what was going on. Running out of air quickly, Colette surfaced faster than she would ever admit too. The water almost seemed like it refused to let her go as she clawed at the surface. The ship seemed to rock at her as she pulled herself away from the ship. Realizing that the only way to get away from the ship was to be in the ship, Colette made haste to the nearest cannon hole that she could pull herself into. She had to pull herself up on the ship's ladder to partially hook herself into the first hole she could reach. The footfalls of at least thirty men ran from one side of the ship to the other. The ship rocked with the rapid movement.

She pushed beyond the cannon to come face to face with a soldier that was much too young to be involved in the navy. But his age was no contest for the sword that instantly made its way to Colette's neck. She slowly raised her hands in defeat in such a way to not startle the boy. Her eyes flickered forward to where the steps led way to the rest of the ship. A familiar set of eyes peered around the corner near the port side of the ship instantly allowing a small bit of hope to grow in her chest. Colette kept the grin from betraying both souls in front of the rest of the crew who were currently pouring into the underbelly of the ship. The voice of Lord Jameson was echoing from wall to wall as Colette kept her eyes glued on the steps. Just as the royalty himself was moving down, a roar of cannons ripped apart the ship.

The balls exploded around everyone as Captain Prewett began his final stand. Hands flew to most of the cannons while others waited for the captain's orders. Colette wasn't going to wait around forever though to be rescued. Prewett was giving her probably her only opportunity to make her great escape. She could feel the cold metal on her neck as she closed her eyes for a moment to debate her next move. With a burst of courage, Colette shoved her right arm between the sword and her neck while pushing back on the soldier with the rest of her body. She felt him exhale in surprise as he pulled his sword back towards him. The sharp sword cut deep up her arm and rounded her shoulder as she scrambled forward. Pain burned up her shoulder as she awkwardly pulled out her sword with her left hand.

Two others charged her with bayonets but she easily deflected them. She shouted out in pain when a soldier charged into her from the right bashing right into her arm and shoulder. She went flying towards the other side of the ship where cannon fire was tearing up the side sending pieces of blue and yellow wood throughout the area. Colette's sword went flying as more men scrambled to different cannons. From the ground, Colette searched for where her sword had stopped moving. She heard more shouts of her name as the sun caught the glint of her sword balancing on the edge of a hole to the outside. Without using her right arm, Colette crawled to the edge as more cannons ripped apart the ship. The soldiers ignored her as they began to return fire to save their own lives. Colette was no stranger to being attacked; she had already heard the ripping of wood on the deck below her. The ship was taking on water slowly but surely.

"Grab her," Colette heard shouted. She rolled over to the edge of the ship where the hold was large enough for a man to slip right through…a plan that was beginning to sound like a good one. She grabbed her sword and was about to roll out when familiar hands grabbed her right forearm. Ignoring the small jerk of pain, she looked up into the dark eyes that had already stared at her once that day. He was dressed better than most pirates but the clothes were older than most. He was also quite a bit taller than mostly everyone giving him a haunting presence without trying very hard. Without giving the pirate away, Colette clenched her teeth and kicked the pirate who held her hand through the hole following him out. She couldn't hold in the shouting as they plunged into the cold waters of the bay.

"Nicolette," Colette heard Dannyboy shout as she surfaced. The cold salty sea bit at her right arm almost taking her right back into the depths. Dannyboy grabbed her left arm to keep her afloat as waves pushed them right into the side of the ship. Cannons exploded into the waters around them instantly sending adrenaline into Colette's body.

"Dannyboy, you're spying now?" Colette shouted over the roars of battle. She saw a quick smile as more water washed over them. Colette looked over to Captain Prewett's ship as smoke from a fire began to darken the horizon around them. Her smile of seeing Dannyboy disappeared just as quickly as it had rised.

"Soldier, bring her back," the duo heard as a heavy rope dropped down just between the two and the dingy that was abandoned on the side of the ship. Dannyboy instantly began to pull Colette towards the rope but she had a feeling that they were going to have to act out their final moments together. She began to struggle with him just for show. The truth of the matter was that her kicking was speeding them along as the thoughts of sharks began to surface in her mind. She was bleeding quite a bit from her arm still, the soldier had really dug deep to make sure she wouldn't be a problem for a while.

"Danny," she said in a calm voice. He moved his head in a way that he could still swim but hear her as they continued towards the rope. "We're going to have to fight when we get to the rope. But the only way I can get away is if I damage you as much as I can to be able to swim with one arm away." Dannyboy nodded his head, already planning just as much to allow his friend an escape because he was already safe. Colette looked up to where Lord Jameson was watching them with his evil pair of eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dannyboy," Colette whispered as she painfully pulled out her dagger from her belt. Dannyboy quickly hooked his arm under both of her arms as he grabbed hold of the rope. The rope instantly began to move upwards only pausing every moment or two to change hands. Colette switched the dagger into her left hand as her right hand followed Dannyboy's arm under her own left arm. She felt for his hand immediately, a final reminder of their close friendship. Memories of him teaching her better moves in swordplay and her teaching him manners to pass as any gentleman sprang into her mind. She felt his grip loosen as she squeezed his hand for good luck.

"No rest for the wicked," Colette whispered. She didn't even think that Dannyboy heard her. With swift movements, the next couple of moments moved like they were running through molasses. Colette pushed them away from the ship with her legs. Dannyboy grabbed her hand instead of her body to allow her to slip downwards while twisting in so they faced each other. Colette looked into the deep brown eyes Dannyboy. His blonde hair was matted to his head with the waters of the sea. She jabbed quickly putting the dagger right into his right shoulder. He was surprised enough by her actions to let her hand break out of his. She plunged back into the waters as the soldiers pulled him onto the deck.

Colette swam to the dingy and pulled herself into the little ship. It took only but a moment for the soldiers to realize that Dannyboy had been stabbed and a moment more of them to look over the side of the ship to see her rowing herself away. Colette felt as if she was going to pass out from the lack of blood in her body. It felt as if the sea had replaced her blood with salt and her body just wanted to float away. The soldiers who weren't already shooting cannons were firing upon her in the dingy. Fortunately, the moving of the three ships, one being her dingy, and the tide which was pulling her right out to sea kept the bullets of their guns at bay. Colette stopped rowing as she watched the two ships blast the bugger out of each other. She moved forward in the ship only to discover that the little dingy did have a mast that she could put up. How she missed that when she sat captive was beyond her but she had little time to waste before one of the ships won the fight and probably overtake her.

With much swearing, Colette had the mast up slowly. She had opened the wound on her arm again much to her dismay. Exhausted and bloody, she sat down as the winds began to pick up and take her sail, pushing her away from the inlet where Tia Dialma had once lived. After tying her rudder in the direction of Tortuga, Colette allowed herself to finally relax on the back of the ship. And it was in that very spot that she passed out moments later, the toll of loss blood and a hard escape dwelled on her mind and allowed her to escape everything.

On the deck of the winning ship, Dannyboy, bloodied but alive, looked out to where Colette was moving fast out to open sea with the tide and the winds pushing the dingy out of sight out of mind. Lord Jameson walked passed him, not noticing where he was looking, but focusing on his half drowned ship. Captain Prewett's ship and most of the crew was now at the bottom of the bay as they failed to win their last stand against the East India Trading Company. Dannyboy began to move to the bottom of the ship where they needed help plugging the hole that was filling the ship with water. He looked out one more time to the sea and finished the saying that Colette had boldly whispered before her escape.

"No time to be weak…"

* * *

Thanks for reading...let me know what you think! 


	3. Deal by a Traitor

Disclaimer: And I still don't own any part of Disney's Pirates. Damn.

**Chapter Three**

_Deal by a Traitor_

It was the lack of rocking of the ship that woke Colette up at first. She thought that she has landed on some sort of small spit of land and that she was going to have to row herself back out to sea, not like her arm could take it. It probably was a good thing either way, to get food and water for herself. The sun was beating down on her body, taking all moisture that she was trying to hold onto right out of her body. The only spot on her body that was wet was her shoulder and upper arm that was soaked in blood. It made her deep red shirt almost black in the spot on her arm. Colette had no idea how dangerous opening her eyes was going to be for her from that moment on.

Standing in front of the mast with her arms crossed on her chest was a shock that almost sent Colette into the water when she opened her eyes. The golden color dress, the ink-bleeding tattoos, the haunted smile all hit Colette right in the face. She could not believe it, it could not be true.

"How can you be here?" Colette shouted as she struggled her way to her feet. She was almost upright when she realized that there was a shackle around her right wrist. She yelped out loud when she spotted the cannonball weight attached to it. She dropped to her knees and looked into the eyes of the heathen goddess Calypso in her human form, Tia Dalma. Five years ago when Tia Dalma was free from her bones she became the heathen goddess that she started off as. No one had seen her in her human form since.

"What sort of question is dat," she rattled off, deep in her accent. "I am everywhere." Colette wiggled her fingers under the cannonball to see if she could lift it up. The weight was too much for her as she looked back up into Calupso's dark eyes.

* * *

**"Jack Sparrow," she cooed. Her favorite pirate was sleeping under the influence of his favorite drink. He might be locked up but he was still drunk, he still was the same old Jack, even after all that had happened in the five years since she had seen him last. He murmured in his rum soaked sleep. Calypso ran her fingers up the side of his face. That always got his attention before. And it did this time as well.**

* * *

"How could you have made a deal with the company?" Colette shouted at Calypso, her anger allowing her to pick up the cannonball and rise to her feet. "You used to be a pirate, how could you turn on your own kind?" Calypso, for just but a moment looked scared until Colette slightly faltered under the Caribbean sun. The heat was getting to her. She hadn't had water in a day and food in two, not to mention her body was desperately trying to heal itself from the loss of blood from her right arm. Calypso knew what she was doing. Colette had no choice but to agree or she'd die on the dingy. 

"It was easy child, a swap of blood and a common goal," she played off as innocent charm. She knew that Colette could see through her faults. She was, of course, bright like her brother who saw through it too. The winds began to pick up catching Colette's attention. She looked to the landless horizon. She was trapped and had no choice other than to hear Calypso out.

"So what went wrong with your deal then, something you by chance overlooked?"

* * *

**"So as you made this deal, you just happened to overlook that by killing the pirates, you killed your believers, and by killing your believers your powers would dampen dramatically?" Jack asked in all earnest. Calypso rolled her eyes at Jack who was leaning up against the wall to help keep him upright. She had no doubt that he was going to use the information to his advantage. When didn't he use anything to his advantage? She needed to simplify this tale for him.**

**"I wanted revenge on the brethren; it was as simple as dat," Calypso growled. Jack put down his hands that he had been using to talk with. There was just no use in fighting with her, he might as well just find out what she wanted. He was the one who was stuck in the cage after all.**

**"So what you're really saying is..."**

* * *

"You want me to go to World's End, find the crew of the Dutchman, and bring them back to this world to rally again against the East India Trading Company because you told them how to kidnap the Captain from the ship and thereby damning them to drift at World's End until the Captain tells them how to rescue him? Did I miss anything?" Colette repeated with her no nonsense voice. She felt the dingy shift under her. She had a feeling she knew where Calypso was going with everything but she really didn't want to believe it. She also didn't miss the question that Calypso was yet to answer so she asked again. 

"Why me?"

* * *

"Because you have a touch of destiny," Calypso echoed. Different moments in time but yet both Jack and Colette stared at her with disbelief in their eyes. She needed both of them to agree otherwise she would be on her own brink of destruction. Colette would be easier because of the aspect of just letting her drown was looming in both of their eyes. Jack, on the other hand, was stuck in a brig of a grounded ship in Shipwreck Cove. If he accepted, he would have to get himself out of the brig on his own and commandeer one of the brethren's own ships, therefore sealing his own outlaw status. He would be an outlaw among outlaws. She waited with baited breath.

* * *

_So, Calypso needs help...anyone have any ideas what she wants Jack to do? Tricky world they live in, a Traitor double-crossing the side she was helping and asking help of the side she was helping to destroy...what's a pirate to do...Let me know what you think!_


	4. Noble but Never Cruel

Disclaimer: Nope, still dont' own any part of Pirates. But I do own this story so please don't repost this story without permission.

**Chapter Four**

_Noble but never Cruel_

"Yes," Colette whispered, closing her eyes on the setting sun. She knew what was at stake and what she'd have to do to finish the job. She just hoped there weren't any sharks on the way to World's End. She heard the cracking of the dingy, the water at her feet, and without wasting any more moments, Colette took a deep breath and dove into the water letting go of the cannonball which pulled her into the depths quickly. She kicked her legs and prayed for the end to come fast. Pressure from the ocean began to squeeze her tight as she grew closer and closer to the bottom. Colette began to struggle, her body needed air.

And she needed it badly. She had hoped that she would go out fighting, never drowning in the waters of the Caribbean. She wanted to cry as the cannonball continued to drag her downwards. Deciding that it would not be blackness as her last thing that she saw in this world, Colette opened her eyes in the salty sea catching glimpses of the waters that were going to fill her soon. But something was extremely wrong with what was happening to her. She was no longer being dragged downwards but upwards towards the skies. The sea was light in color as she continued to move towards the heavens. Colette began to kick again for air.

Time began to slow as the world began to grow fuzzy to Colette. She wasn't going to make it. Calypso killed her for nothing. Just as her world was growing dark, Colette surfaced. She sucked in as much air as she could but it didn't seem enough. She began to cough and heave as she tried to stay afloat. She should have asked Calypso to heal her arm before she had consented to the journey. But then again, Colette did not think that Calypso would send her through the seas to get to the Dutchman. Colette didn't even know how to find the ship in the waters of World's End. Her body felt like it was floating in the air until she realized that she was being pulled upwards like a fish on a hook. Her arm screamed in its own pain as she dangled from the shackle. She cracked an eye open to come face to face with the side of the Dutchman. She could hear feet scrambling and shouts for a James filling her ears. Her lungs began to seize up again in the cold air as she began to cough. The water was as cold as frozen ice.

The men unhooked the cannonball and dropped it to the deck sending Colette crashing to the ground. She felt the men grab her wrist to steady it as something came crashing down onto the shackle. It immediately cracked open allowing Colette to finally pull in and hold her damaged arm. She scooted herself away from the cannonball as she continued to cough. From her finger tips to her toes began to tingle as the air made its way around her body. A very cold breeze wrapped itself around Colette as she tried to collect her bearings. She finally allowed herself to open her eyes to see a gaggle of men just staring at her. They all ranged in different ages, ethnicities, and sizes but all had the same curious look on their faces. She continued to cough as the men began to turn their attention to something else.

Colette followed their eyes to the steps of the ship where a man tall and proud made his way onto the deck. They all began to salute the man as Colette realized that he had to be the first mate on the ship, making him the temporary captain. Out of respect for the men and the first mate, Colette scooted herself back to the side of the ship which she used to help her to a standing position. She kept her right arm tucked close on her chest while she grabbed some tied off rope with the other hand to steady herself. She stared into the first mate's green eyes as he drew closer and closer to her. Colette felt for a moment that the man might had have an air of being snobby around him but as he drew closer the look on his face said nothing of the sort. Colette coughed again, her body not agreeing with her upright status.

"You're not dead," a man from the crowd simply stated. Colette looked around from person to person as if they were all stating that she was still alive.

"No, I'm not," Colette replied. The men continued to stare at her. "I was sent to have you return to the world to reclaim your Captain." The men began to all talk at once. The first mate raised his hand to silence the men. Another man came forward as the first mate waited in silence.

"Bill, what do you think? Is she a friend or foe?" The first mate looked at the older pirate who was shorter than him in size. Colette looked at the man and had a moment of familiarity. There was something about his face, his broad shoulders that echoed a moment from when she was a child but she couldn't put her finger on it. The older man moved closer to Colette with a look of dawning on his face. He drew his sword as he was practically on top of Colette. She turned her head slightly from the glint of the sword that was too close for comfort. He slowly put the sword between the open slit of her shirt where her wound was still too fresh for Colette's liking. The crisscrossing of her tattoos stared back at Bill as he looked into Colette's eyes.

"You know you have your mother's eyes, I bet your told that all of the time," Turner said to Colette. "Its been ages since I saw you but you still have that same spark." Colette cocked her head, desperately trying to remember where she knew the man from.

"James, I couldn't tell you if she's friend or foe but I do know that she's a pirate bred. Her mother was Anne Dieu-Le-Veut of Tortuga. Her father, well, let's just not mention him," Bill stated as he turned, boldly turning his back on Colette. Colette knew what kind of statement that was, he already trusted her not to stick him through the back. The first mate, James, nodded his head. Colette knew that she still had to win him over. She followed Turner a couple of steps forward off of the side of the ship.

"Listen, I don't know the entire story, I just know that your Captain was kidnapped and that you're all stuck in World's End until you're to receive a plan from him. I also know that you've been watching boats pass through here with no one to take to guide them." Colette heard a mumbling through the men. "I didn't want to be a part of this fight at all. I actually spend more time being unknown than remembered. But here I am, in a world that I should not be in to send word that you men need to come back, to rescue a man who you all trust. He is a good man," Colette paused.

"Do you have a name girl," the first mate interrupted. Colette stood a little taller.

"Do you?" She asked. He cocked his head at her boldness. "Nicolette Dieu-Le-Veut, but you may call me Colette." She saw Turner smile at her. "So, what say you…will you come and rescue your Captain?"

"I don't care for how you appeared or who sent you. But if you're the sign that we are to return, then we shall," the first mate said. He looked to the men, most of which were smiling. "Gents, make the ship ready to sail." The ship turned into a whirl-a-wind of action. Colette stood not knowing where to go or what to do. She had heard of how the men on the ship traveled between the two worlds and somehow the fact that she was still alive had her questioning the thought that was going through the first mate's mind. Before she could even take another step, two members of the crew grabbed her from behind and picked her up.

"Sorry," Colette shouted as she tried to wiggle out of their grips. They held onto her until they reached the Captain's Quarters and then tossed her literally into the room. She stumbled into right to her knees as she wildly looked around the room. She didn't know if it was the coldness of World's End or if she was really on the point of losing it, but Colette could not stop shaking as she rose to her feet. But just as fast as she had entered the room, Colette didn't have the time to panic as she felt a sharp hit to the back of her head and she fell into the darkness once again.

The first mate, James Norrington, caught the pirate as she fell back into his arms. Just as if she was a sack of goods, James lifted her off the ground and placed her in a pine box that had holes carved through the bottom. Without worry that she would wake up, James peeled back the ripped part of her shirt to see her deep wound in her arm. What caught his eyes though was the dark and ever curving tattoos that seemed to travel all the way down to just beyond her elbow. He began to wonder if the other arm was the same when he heard someone enter the room. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Bootstrap closing the door behind him.

"I don't like this one bit Bill. Even if she is just the messenger, who knows if there is a trap waiting for us to claim the ship, maybe we should just put her out of her misery now," James thought out loud.

"James," Bill said sharply. He had bowed down to let James be in charge of the ship but he didn't know where James' head was since his son was taken. "I have known you to be noble and sure, but never this cruel. We need to rescue Will and I think she'll be more help than we think. There is no doubt in my mind that she's a pirate which gives her more leverage than you and me, who most believe are dead or passed on." Bill made his way next to the pine box, his hands firmly grasping the sides. James stood silent for just a moment before nodding his head.

"Would you patch her up and close and lock the top of it. I'll send some of the men in here to raise her to the top of the ceiling. She'll make it back to the other world and then we'll see what we'll do with her then," James ordered. Bill nodded his head at the young man and moved to wrap up Colette's arm. James left the room immediately allowing Bill to talk to the silent Colette.

"For your sake, I hope you're on the side that you presented today young woman," Bill stated as he began to try and patch up her arm. At half past the hour, Bill finally finished sewing and wrapping her arm. Before he walked away, he leaned in close to whisper a final piece of advice to her.

"What ever you're thinking right now, don't stop until you're sure we're back on the surface of your world."

* * *

_Thanks for reading the story! Let me know what you think...I always feel that my characters sometimes don't read as well as I hope they will. And now starts the adventures aboard the Dutchman..._


	5. Reliving the Past

Disclaimer: Let me check, nope, I still don't own any part of Pirates other than my plot and my characters!

**Jennifer Lynn Weston **thanks for the comments. You are correct, half way at least. And the good Captain is appearing very very soon! I'm just about to write his chapter. And just so everyone knows, I try to be at least one chapter ahead before I post...You definitely get a cookie though **Jennifer Lynn** **Weston!**

**Chapter Five**

_Reliving the Past..._

_

* * *

_

_She was running. Running from what though, she had no idea. She wasn't afraid of whatever she was running from though. She was almost….happy. She was happy as laughter poured out of her mouth. Her arms were out like she was flying. And then it happened, from behind her, she was picked up and spun around like a bird, like a sparrow just enjoying the day. She saw a little boy running and laughing around her. His dark curly hair was bouncing around like stones skipping on water._

It was a peaceful dream until a jarring jolt caused Colette to hit her head on the piece of wood that trapped her in the wooden box. She could feel the cold breeze on the back of her neck and feel the dampness beneath her. It didn't take long for her to start panicking, realizing what kind of hell she was in. She pulled her left arm out from her side and pounding on the top of the box.

"BILL!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She heard another crash and the box swung violently again. "SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" She heard the groaning of wood beneath her as she began pounding on the wood again. Her right arm was completely wrapped in such a fashion that she couldn't even move it off of her chest making the feeling of being trapped ten folds worse. She began to push the top of the box hoping that it would pop off. The groaning of the wood increased as she pushed more and more on the top. Without realizing what part of the personal hell box was breaking, Colette never felt the bottom of the box break open until she was free falling back into the room. Thankfully, the room was still filled with water and she plunged right to the floor gracefully and with a huge splash. She coughed and fought her way to the surface. The water was just above her waist. As she cleared her lungs, she realized she was not in the room alone.

"Tell us the truth here and now, ye be a pirate or ye came to us to set a trap," Bill said to her as two other members of the crew pushed her back until she backed into the wall. One held a knife to her throat as she stared at Bill who was extremely frightening when he was angry. Without any possible way to fight her way out, Colette realized that if she didn't help rid the world of Lord Jameson that she was going to perish among them.

"Pirate," she stated. Bill nodded to the men who left immediately. "Colette, you need to tell me anything that Calypso stated to you."

"Other than having to come and get you?" she asked almost meekly. Bill nodded. She continued on. "Not much more, just that she couldn't tell me where William was other than a riddle. I think I figured out the first part but not the second. 'They have the Captain where no pirate would look for him but they kept the Captain's heart where the Captain would never go looking.' That's it…that's all I know. They really can't have his heart because if they did, they could order you about, couldn't they?" Bill looked at her with interest but another loud boom and crash knocked Colette off of her feet and into the water. Bill quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. He pulled out a dagger and cut her right arm loose from the bandages that were wrapped around her body to keep her arm still.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Colette shouted.

"When we surfaced, it was in the middle of a storm," Bill shouted over another crash. The floor shook under them.

"What kind of storm?" Colette shouted as they made their way to the door of the Captain's Quarters. She could see the lightning and huge waves through the glass but it wasn't until the two made their way outside that she saw the two ships from the East India Trading Company.

"Oh," Colette shouted. "Where do you need me?" Bill Turner looked up to the mast where the sailors were having problems tying it off. Colette turned to go and join the sailors up top when he grabbed her left arm.

"Go and help steady the wheel, keep us out of the wind so the men can tie off the mast!" Bill shouted. Colette nodded as she took the steps two at a time to help out at the wheel. When Colette reached the top of the steps, she was shocked at the sight. Standing at the wheel looking blankly out was the first mate. He looked like he did not care with what was going to happen to the ship even though the ship was groaning like it was going to tear in half unless they got off the course that they were on. She searched her head again for the stoic first mate's name. His longer dark brown hair was plastered among his face and scruff. Colette quickly ran behind the wheel to try and pull it off of the course that they were on.

"James!" she shouted as his name resurfaced. She grabbed onto the wheel and tried to pull it to the left but James had a hold of the wheel and wasn't going to let it budge.

"I do not care what you say, we're riding this storm out," James mumbled, Colette barely heard him over the winds.

"James, if we don't get off this course, we'll be ridden out of the storm. Can't you hear the ship tearing herself apart?" Colette shouted. She tried to bump him off of the wheel but he was quite a bit taller than Colette and had a grip like she couldn't believe. Pain shot through her arm as recoiled to her knees. He was lost in his head and Colette realized she needed to act quickier than before.

"You'll see. As soon as the storm breaks, we'll be right behind Sparrow. You'll see," he mumbled again. Colette moved to see that his eyes were looking beyond the ship in front of them.

"James wake up from that dream of yours!"

"Not much longer now men, tie off the masts."

"JAMES!" Colette felt the boat groan again. The sailors on the rigging were having problems tying off the flapping masts in the winds. More men were abandoning their cannons and climbing up the ship. Everyone knew if they couldn't tie off the masts that they were going to lose a lot more than just the fight. Colette began to bump shoulders with him as hard as she could. If she could just reach him beyond the state that he was in. Colette switched sides of the wheel to put her hands on top of his hands. Carefully, Colette put her feet in the spokes of the wheel and pulled herself up to his eye level.

"James, you are going to kill everyone on this ship if you continue to on this path." She squeezed his hands hoping that he'd catch what she said wrong. It seemed to bring more clarity back to his eyes.

"You can't kill the dead again," he whispered. His green eyes began to lose their fog.

"You can still kill me though," she shouted back. The surprise in the change of the volume of her voice shocked James back into the real world. Colette quickly jumped out of the wheel as it began to slip out of James' grip. He shook his head as if to clear it as Colette pulled down the wheel as hard as she could towards the starboard side of the ship. The ship instantly began to move with the waves instead of against them. James looked at Colette like she wasn't supposed to be there.

"The men James," Colette shouted. James instantly turned about to see the two East India Trading Company ships still circling the Dutchman. He instantly was standing straighter and instantly began to shout out orders. The men who looked lost before began to run around with more fire under their feet.

"Colette, keep the same heading until you hear differently," James said over his shoulder. Colette nodded and held fast. The Dutchman was heading directly for the bigger of the two company's ships.

"Mr. Turner, have the men run out the nines, we need to make ourselves a path out of this hell," James shouted. Bill Turner stopped in his path down below and nodded to James. The cannon fire was almost simultaneous to the order itself. Colette couldn't see what side the nines were on until she noticed that the ship in front of them seemed to be breaking down the middle.

"Bloody hell," Colette whispered to herself. The cannon's were too good for the ship that they were getting closer and closer to. Colette could see men bailing the ship on both sides. The hole that they had made was no where near big enough for the Dutchman to fit through.

"James," Colette shouted. He shook his head at her without turning around.

"Ready the cannons portside," James shouted down to Bill who relayed it to the men below. The nines instantly were quiet as the Dutchman drew closer and closer to the other ship.

"James," Colette shouted a bit louder. He shook his head again. Colette could read the name of the ship from were she was. The Majestic was no longer as impressive as she originally was with a gigantic hole in her side. "JAMES!"

"Hard to portside!" James cried out. Colette instantly was turning the wheel as fast as she could. James was at her side helping when the ship didn't turn fast enough. "Fire at ready!" The roar of cannon's out the side of the ship caused the world to be silent for that moment in time. Colette, as she held the wheel tight, looked to the right to see that they were firing upon the other company's ship that had been following them. They were connecting pretty well too.

The two ships passed each other and then continued on said paths until they seemed ages apart. The company's ship could not follow them for they were picking up survivors from the Majestic's crew. The crew of the Dutchman rode out the storm for the rest of the day until night fell. It was then that the storm finally broke up and the rain stopped pouring down on them. All of the sails were dropped down again to catch the wind and put as much water between them and the company, who Colette very much doubted would be chasing after them. Most of the men filed downstairs for a very well deserved night's sleep. Colette continued holding the wheel until another crew member named Murphy came to the wheel to relieve her.

James and Bill were no where to be seen but a flickering of light told Colette that the men were contemplating their next move. She let herself into the Captain's Quarters to hear a loud argument taking place between James and Bill that echoed out into the air when Colette opened the doors.

"We can't make it to that island. It's dangerous and we could sink in its bay," James voice rang out. The map was set out with candles everywhere lit. It was obvious with the damage that had been done to the ship that the men needed to make bluff somewhere to fix her before thinking about going into battle again.

"James, you know as well as I do that Shipwreck Island is the perfect place to hole up while we make repairs. Plus, most of the parts are right there anyways," Bill Turner retorted. The two were on opposite side of the table with their fists both white with anger waiting for the other to give up. Colette didn't want to interrupt them but feeling that they hadn't been in the world until just recently, she'd be the only person with information on what was going on. She bit her lip and started to speak.

"Not to take a side in this fight," Colette stated as she moved forward with a candle. "I don't know if Shipwreck Island is a pirate island anymore." Bill raised an eyebrow as Colette continued to look at the map.

"What do you mean?" James asked. He had only sailed past the island before and never actually sailed into its quarters.

"I mean that since the five years since William Turner took over the Dutchman, the East India Company has slowly been taking over again. At first it was just unusually strong storms taking out loads of ships," Colette stated. James and Bill both nodded. Colette was sure they probably ferried many souls over during the storms.

"But then Hector Barbossa disappeared and the Black Pearl was never seen again. Most stories confirm that it's at the bottom of the seas north of the Caribbean Sea. Tortuga was even abandoned by most higher up Pirate Lords and Captains," Colette paused for a beat. "I had even heard that the stronghold that was Shipwrecked Island was corrupted by the company itself. They say in the deepest brigs of Shipwrecked City is where most of the most notorious pirates are being held captive. We might be able to steal away pieces of ships to fix the Dutchman but to go into her bays might be more trouble than what you boys are looking for."

"Are you sure about this Colette?" James asked looking down the map at her. Colette nodded her head. She didn't even feel safe in Tortuga anymore…Shipwreck Island was a completely different story. Only a fool who was had allegiance to the pirate's cause would enter Shipwreck Bay. Colette was sure that Turner and James were no fools.

"Collect pieces to fix the ship, that'll be easy enough. But where can we make bluff in the area where the company hasn't touched shores," Turner stated as he leaned over the map. Colette moved and spotted the land that was just northeast of Shipwreck. James too moved in, running his fingers around islands that were familiar to him in his past life…islands that he was sure were in the control of the company. He watched as Colette moved towards Bill on the map. Her fingers were running the outlines of North America.

"Here," Colette couldn't resist pointing out. It had been ages since she had been home and she didn't want to pass up the opportunity to see its shores.

"You want to go to land?" Turner asked. Colette nodded her head slightly.

"The French hold most of these lands. And fortunately enough, so did my mother. Some of the lands here," Colette pointed, "have sea side access. They are smaller bays, but if one were to make bluff to fix a ship, you'd hardly be noticed. And the company is not welcomed in about a three hundred yard area here. It includes the bay here where my mother and step-father lived."

"It might be one of the only places that we'd go unnoticed James," Turner stated looking on the map. "I could name at least two dozen islands that are touched by the company."

"And I could name two dozen as well. Well, in this case, I think it'd be in our best interest to make bluff in the bay," James pointed, "rather than in Shipwreck Island. Bill, if you would relay to the men the plans. Make sure they are on their quietest behavior. We do not need the company realizing our plans and cutting us off here." Bill Turner nodded his head and moved out. Colette realized that James was staring at her quite intently.

"I'll let you sleep then, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. If this heading is correct, we'll hit Shipwreck Island by the afternoon," Colette said as she traced the path with her fingers. James nodded at her, almost, Colette felt, as if he was at a loss for words. He seemed to be looking right through her. She left him in his thoughts as she realized that unlike the rest of the crew, she was going to need sleep for the next day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you think. HM! 


	6. No Point in Breathing

Disclaimer: Let me check, nope I did not get the rights of Pirates for Christmas...although the story continues to be mine as is the plot.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! As I finally was able to write out this next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think...

**Chapter Six**

_No Point in Breathing_

Footsteps continued to pace above her head. At first she did not think a think of the rhythmic movements above her but as time passed, they became more of an irritating pattern of unconvinced musings. Colette turned her head to where the other pirates were swinging in their hammocks sleeping peacefully. Not only do the boys get to sleep for the rest of eternity but on the ship, it seemed like nothing would wake them unless it was the Captain calling.

And now being she was the one person that should be getting sleep, the one other person who seemed to be awake on the ship, instead of sleeping was keeping her awake. Reaching up, Colette grabbed onto her belt which was hanging on the hook with the rope of her hammock and pulled herself up. She had tried to sleep but she had been feeling the familiar feeling of the apprehension in her chest and she knew it would continue to keep her up for the rest of the night. She felt the cold floor through the holes in her green socks for just but a moment when she had stepped on the ground to steady herself as she put on her boots. Even in the midst of the night, Colette could still feel the Caribbean heat in the ship. Pulling her sleeves up, she quickly put on her belt with her scimitar and other assorted trinkets to make her way up the steps to the main deck.

The fresh air of the night hit her like rum, bitter yet intoxicating all at the same time. The night was clear, not a single cloud in the sky. It was a prefect night for sailing, to sneak up on the company. She moved to the side of the ship to the rigging to lean over the side of the ship to see the waters splashing along the side of the ship to feel the ocean breeze on her face.

With her eyes closed and her mind open, Colette let the responsibility of her choice wash over her. Honestly, she was always a wicked pirate. She would float from ship to ship being no more than a face than a name. Claiming her booty from the adventures she played a hand in, she never once stuck around for more than a cycle of the moon. She would return to ships, but usually it was after a change of crews, she liked knowing only a few members of the original crew. She liked the men here on the Dutchman, she had already spent her one adventure on the ship and the feeling of fleeing was flowing through her blood. She even knew some of their names, Murphy the Irish pirate at the helm who reminded her of her past, Turner and James living pirate legends...

"Thinking about jumping are you? I wouldn't be surprised, you're not supposed to be on this ship," a voice cut through her thoughts like a dagger through paper. Colette felt a jolt through her body almost causing her to tip over the side of the ship she was already leaning over at a dangerous angle. Jumping back to the deck, Colette whipped around to see the man who almost killed her.

There was not a soul behind her. She quickly looked up the rigging and even to the helm but none of the pirates were close enough to be as loud as the voice was she had heard. She moved back to where she was leaning over the side of the ship. A flash of color caught her eye below her. There was a pirate sitting on the side of the ship where it seemed a small walkway barely fit enough for a man to walk upon jutted out from the ship. The pirate looked up at her with a knowing look. It was James, the haunted first mate who was unseeingly haunting her. She had assumed the pacing feet was him but now as the footfalls echoed in her head; the pause in the step was more of Turner's footfalls than James'.

"You have a cheerful disposition," Colette stated as she swung down from the deck to the gangway. "You always looking at the rum bottle half empty?"

"Only in particular cases in which situations are already half empty rum bottles," James replied. James did not move to allow Colette to sit next to him. She could read his body language; she was unwanted down by him but in the situation of half empty rum bottles, James had called out to her first and not the other way around. Colette leaned against the old ship watching as the waves rolled smooth and fast. She noticed James attire seemed to be changing from when she first saw him. At first, she had not noticed in the moments of the storm and almost crashing into the Majestic but now, his coat and shirt seemed to be changing to two different colors. It was awkward in the sense that everyone else on the ship had not changed from the moment she was fished onto the ship but James' appearance had. She could not put her finger on it or something but he had changed.

"Do you always sit on the side of the ship before truly important days or are you just avoiding Turner and his compulsive pacing?" Colette asked with a smile on her face. She peeked down at James who was not smiling. The grin disappeared with his next comment.

"I am trying to avoid more than just Turner's pacing," he almost snarled as he looked up at her.

"Cold," Colette whispered. Memories of five years ago passed through Colette's mind. She knew what she remembered, and the words about James Norrington were not always that kind. Colette also knew, is he was not a pirate; James would most definitely be the man that she wanted to be an admiral or a commodore. The seas' wind blew from her right and instantly Colette could smell the rum. "You're drinking right now?" She was surprised, honestly at his actions. But a foul look from James told her she was wrong again.

"Being dead has its appeals but in the case of drinking and eating, it has no affect on souls like myself at all. I can smell the rum, I can taste the rum but in the act of drinking the run to drink rum produces not a drop of side effects," James lamented as he held up a practically full bottle of rum with his right arm. "So no worries love, I will not be drunk when we reach Shipwreck Island." Colette gave James a hard look from head to toe gathering facts that he really was telling the truth about being dead. There were rumors if the man had really died five years prior, all just garbled stories from drunk sea rats, Colette figured this part of the tale she was told might actually be true.

"So, you're really dead. No pulse, no point in breathing?" Colette asked in all curiosity. James pulled up the sleeve to his shirt and held out his arm for Colette to check.

"The only point I see in breathing now is to talk, and even that appears to be overrated depending on the company," James snarled again. Colette rolled her eyes at him as she reached out with her hand and grabbed James' very white arm checking for a beat under his skin. No beat, just a cold lifeless arm which seemed to be very out of place sailing on the Caribbean. James pulled his arm away from Colette as soon as she released him. Questions bubbled in her mind about James and things that had happened on this very spot five years prior. Before she could stop herself with common sense, the first question in her head exploded out of her mouth.

"If you're dead, how in Davy Jones' name did you end up on his ship?" Colette pushed on, not aware of what guarded grounds she was stepping onto. James ignored her comment and looked back to where she was still standing behind him. He could feel the cruelty of many words in his head but his curiosity overpowered his thoughts. Just by looking at Colette reminded him of their first meeting. She looked like a sea rat, her dark curly hair matted to her face, blood drenching her clothing, black ink in her arms and back.

Compared to other women he had known, Colette was definitely a pirate and beyond the proper expectations that he had grown up with. Looking at her now, the very flaws and strengths of her character which were absent in their first meeting seemed to hide away as soon as he entered the room or deck, something that he did not understand or like. He did not know why, though, staring into her eyes and listening to some of the things she said reminded him of a certain pirate that he was hoping he would never have to ferry to the dead, a couple others which could provoke memories would be all too real for him to remember. And yet, being dead, James could not ignore other things he was remembering, things inside of him which he would rather choice to stay dead.

"What is a female like you doing with all those tattoos on your arms and back?" James asked her. Colette ignored his eyes and looked towards the sea. His point was taken. Some secrets were not meant for others ears. Just as Colette tried to sift through her haunted memories, a strong smell found her nose which was not from the bottle James moved from the ship to his lap. She could not place the smell at first, but with the sudden movement by James, she knew she was not the only one who smelled it.

"Do you…?" James began to ask as he stood. Colette nodded her head as both climbed up to the main deck. The sound of footfalls filled Colette's ears as she hopped over the side of the ship. The smell grew as the wind started to pick up speed. Colette and James continued upwards onto the rigging to see if they could tell what was producing the smell. Instantly the words came to Colette she climbed the first rung.

"Its not the ship is it, the ships not burning?" She shouted. Colette had been on a ship which had caught fire, there were moments in life which she wished she could forget and in this instance, it was the smells which she wished she did not recognize. James shook his head, he knew the Flying Dutchman was impervious to some things and catching on fire was one of them. James began to scan the horizon when Colette jumped down from the rigging and began to run to the front of the ship.

"What is it?" James shouted. Colette did not hear his as his shouting was carried away by the wind. Rolling his eyes, James slid down the ropes to see what Colette saw. Making his way to the front of the ship, other men started to gather where Colette stood. James noticed some of the men's eyes watering as he made his way to the front.

Billowing from an island in the distance was deep black smoke. Even from the distance, James knew that the flickering of lights came from flames at Shipwreck Island. He was about to shout to the men to relocate to their positions around the ship, including arming the cannons, when he noticed that no one was staring at the burning island. James stepped closer to Colette, looking at her deep eyes and following them out to the sea.

Bobbing in the waves, a dingy moved closer to the Flying Dutchman. James could only make out one man on the ship, not moving as the two seemed to be on a course to collide with each other. Quickly shouting out orders, the men flew to their spots on the ship, including James to the helm but Colette stood frozen at the front of the ship. The man on the ship was moving and seemed quite capable of hauling himself onto the Flying Dutchman. Bill moved out onto the deck keeping Colette in his eyesight as well as the dingy with the pirate that seemed to be coming aboard.

She would recognize that hat anywhere. Calypso had to have her hand in this, Colette just knew it. As the pirate pulled himself over the side of the ship and fell to the deck, James was down from the wheel in a heart beat. Colette beat James to the fallen pirate to offer a hand up. She turned her head to James but her words were to the pirate who was pulling himself up.

"Jack, it's been awhile," she whispered. James stiffened at her words looking over her head to the familiar face. His smell reached James' nose before his words.

"James, I thought you were dead," he asked, tipping with the ship to get a better look at him. "I was horribly upset to hear that you had been killed, ironically by the one person you were trying to save. Well, sort of, you know what I mean." Bill Turner walked up with a half smile on his face to see his old friend again. Only two words entered James' mouth as he stepped out from behind Colette.

"Jack Sparrow."


End file.
